This Bouquet of Flowers Means Fuck You
by shashaway
Summary: Mika is just a person who cares about the flowers in the shop he owns. Until one day a strange young man with dark hair and green eyes barges inside his shop, slams the desk and says, "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"


**Notes**

I saw this post on tumblr and goddammit I have to fucking do this.

But whew, it's fucking rare for me doing Mika and Yuu fics.

(I'm a GureShin trash, after all.)

* * *

It's such a beautiful afternoon, Mika thinks as he puts a handful of pink roses in a vase. Seraph Flower Shop is the name of the shop he owns. He inherits the shop from his mother who decided to retire and travels the world instead. It has been a year since then, and now Mika is used to manage the shop. But really, Mika loves the flowers ever since he's young and looking at his mother handling delicate petals, owning Seraph Flower Shop means everything to him.

The shop is opened at 7 in the morning. It has been quite a busy morning because there are two orders for weddings for next week. Some usual patrons also come to get their flowers. Such as Ichinose-san who buys flowers every week for his husband, or old ladies who like to decorate their houses with flowers—Mika always love to talk to them since they always have interesting stories about their lives, even confused young men trying to choose bouquets for their dates later. Thankfully, it's winding down. Now Mika is alone in the shop, since Akane has to do a delivery for a mansion that's going to host a party in the evening.

The bell chimes. Mika turns his head, "Welcome!"

On the door is a young man with dark hair and tanned skin wearing black jacket over grey shirt and dark jeans. His hair is wild—as if he just runs to the door—and beneath dark bangs are wide green eyes staring straight at Mika.

"How may I help you?" Mika asks.

But the man just stands there, his mouth opens and blinking confusedly. Mika fidgets, he worries if the man is alright or not.

"How may I help you?" He repeats.

That shakes the man off his musing. He closes his gaping mouth then takes confident strides toward Mika. He slams his palm on the desk, "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"

Mika blinks. "What?"

"I want a bouquet means fuck you to hell," the man says.

"Oh." That's quite surprising. He tries to remember flowers meaning _fuck you_ , while trying to ignore the intense stare the man gives him. "There are some flowers meaning resentment or hatred—that's what you're looking for?"

The dark haired gives a relieved sigh. "Yeah, I want one bouquet full of those."

"Hmm..." Mika walks to the shelves where vases of flowers are put. "These are geraniums—they mean stupidity," he says to the man who shuffles beside him. "Foxglove means insincerity, meadowsweet means uselessness, while these yellow carnations—you have disappointed me." He takes the orange lilies from the vase. "And these mean hatred." Mika gathers those flowers and proceeds to arrange them into a beautiful bouquet—of hatred. "I'm quite curious though, for whom is this interesting choices of flowers would be given?"

"An ex-friend." The man scrunches his nose. "I fucking disowned that bitch."

Mika raises an eyebrow. "Oh? May I ask what happened?"

As soon as the question is out, the man's tanned skin paling significantly—a look of terror etches into the face and Mika can't help but laugh. It's quite adorable.

"Do you want to write a card?" He changes the topic.

"Hell yeah!" He nods. Mika offers him one and the man takes a red pen from the table and writes, _SHINOA YOU FUCKING BASTARD! MAY YOU FUCKING ROT IN HELL!_

The blond stiffles an amused laugh. "Do you need more help?" Mika ties the card to the bouquet with a black ribbon.

"Uuh yeah..." The dark haired murmurs. Mika glances at him, looking at how uncertain the man looks. He scrapes his fingers to the back of his hair, a slight blush darkening tanned cheeks. "I want flowers meaning... uuuh... love at first sight?"

Mika can't stop his giggles. It's kind of cute that this man asks for such two opposite of bouquets—especially since the blush hasn't receded from his cheeks even when the man steal glances at Mika.

"Well, gloxinia is known meaning love at first sight." He shows bell-shaped flowers in variation of reds to deep violets. "Lavender colored roses are also known of it. While these Camellias—" Pinks and whites he takes, "Meant longing and adorableness."

"How about beauty?" The man blurts out. "Like—sunshine or something..."

The blond smiles. "Gerbera daisies, then."

He wraps them up while the dark haired is tapping his feet to the ground. Green eyes at Mika's dexterous fingers. Mika offers another card and the man takes it, writing carefully while Mika averts his eyes—it seems too personal for him to see.

"Here's your change." Mika gives the man money and bill over the cashier desk after he pays.

Awkwardly, he takes them. "Thanks," the man mumbles.

"You're welcome," Mika smiles. He put the bouquets inside a bag, then their fingers touch as the man takes the bag.

But he doesn't leave. The dark haired is still standing before the cashier desk, looking at Mika with those green eyes and Mika can feel his cheeks getting warmer.

"Uuuh..." He starts to say. Fidgeting on his feet as he takes one bouquet from the bag—the one meaning love at first sight—and thrust it to Mika's chest. "For you."

Bewildered, his hand takes the bouquet. Mouth agapes and blue eyes wide at the man.

"See you later—" Green eyes glances at the tag name pinned on Mika's uniform. "Mika."

And then the man runs from the shop, while Mika stares at the closed door. His neck warms, so are his cheeks. Numbly he looks down to the bouquet of flowers he made—with their beautiful petals and colors—smelling the sweet scents and thinking, _this is a bouquet meaning love at first sight_.

His fingers open the folded white card hanging on the bouquet by a blue ribbon. A scrawled writing in blue ink says:

 _This might be a bit creepy, but you're so beautiful and—just—uh..._

 _I'm Hyakuya Yuu, and I'm interested—what I mean is this is my phone number: xxxx-xxxx-xxxx,_

 _If you want to, you can call me or just chat me or just—_

 _Well, the point is, your smile is like a sun and your laugh is pretty and—_

 _Good day!_

It is, a super awkward card notes—no wonder the man runs away as soon as he gives him. But, Mika strokes the card softly, thinking of the blushing cheeks under dark hair, the awkward manner when he moved, and those intense green eyes—

Frankly, it is the most adorable thing ever happened to him.

Giggling, Mika clutches the bouquet tighter to his chest while his other hand scrambles to find his phone. He has someone—a very cute someone—to text.

And maybe a date or two to plan.


End file.
